The present invention relates to a stackable low depth tray for storing and transporting beverages containers, such as bottles.
Plastic bottles are widely used as containers for soft drinks and other beverages. These bottles are often stored and transported in trays, particularly plastic trays. There are many known tray designs that are referred to as “low depth” trays in which the side and end walls are lower than the height of the stored bottles, and in which the bottles support the weight of additional trays and bottles stacked thereon.
It is desirable to reduce the nesting height of empty trays, to reduce the storage and transportation costs and space required. At the same time, it is desirable to have sufficient lateral support for the bottles to enhance the stability of stacks of loaded trays.